Beasts and Cops
by Enzol39
Summary: A beast on a murder spree, a cop closing in on it, and a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Beasts and Cops – Chapter 1

A growl! It was cold. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye! It was dark. I felt something behind me! It was wet. Just four houses away! My eyes are streaming. I need to run! It smells like wet dog. I heard the steps of a large beast behind me! I felt pain. _RRIIIPP_.

"A gruesome homicide out of Welch County today," the newsman reported calmly as I was running to get to the homicide. "A Caucasian male in approximately his late teens or early twenties was found 2 houses down from his own home, with his back shredded deeply by a curved knife-like weapon," said my coworker, Brian. Belt, check; tied shoes, check; and tie, check. I sighed. This is the third murder this week!

I jumped in my FBI GMC Yukon, and checked my pockets for my phone. DANG IT! I ran into my house and grabbed my Droid Razor off my hall table. Once again, in the car and got my phone this time. I started the engine, turned on my emergency lights and sped off. I was late as it is, and if it couldn't get any worse, there was traffic on the freeway, so I ended up shutting off my lights.

By the time I arrived at the homicide in Welch, A crowd had formed. There was crying, screaming, and people frozen in fear. It was quite the crowd. I saw that there was a forest on the other side of the street to the houses. I took out my notebook and started describing the area.

"A row of 10 or 12 suburban homes across the street of a forest. Ground wet from recent rain. The blood puddle is 1 house property length, and the width of the street. Blood is thin from water, and brown fur-like hair around body. Seems like a bear is the murderer." I scribbled in my notebook.

" Hey, Connor! We found something in the body, and their taking photos now." Said my partner, Juliana. I went over and put on a pair of gloves while I waited for them to take their last shots. After they finished, I stuck my hand past nerves, organs, and other internal body parts until I felt something that didn't feel like it was human. I pulled it out to find a black claw made of a thick fingernail-like substance. I heard shrills of screams from the crowd as I held it up. They were screams of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Beasts and Cops – Chapter 2_Catch Up_

In the last chapter, we had our 3rd killing. Also, we saw the FBI agent, Agent Connor Brooks. Finally, he pulled a large claw out of the victim's back. This isn't a normal homicide anymore.

The Story

There was a knocked over sign in the road, that I was going to put back up, so I stopped my car and put the hazards on so no one would hit my car if they were driving. When I saw the beast, it was eating a dead deer, the gushing blood and the moving internal organs made clear this was no hoax, so I started to step back slowly so I can get back in my car. At first, I thought it was a bear. But before I could get more than a few paces away, my foot slid on something gooy and slimy. I fell to the ground, making a loud thump. The beast turned tword me. "Oh my God!" the words escaped my mouth as I stared into the large smelly dog-like beast. It growled its low grumble, and took a menacing step twords me. I started to step back tword my silver Hyundai Genesis Sedan. I turned, and ran.

I got in my car and slammed the door closed. I saw the beast run to the side of my car. It put its head down, and rammed the side of my car. The glass was shattering, and the tires were screeching. The side-curtain airbags deployed and protected me from flailing out of my car. The car screeched as it pushed my car onto the dirt shoulder. It stopped and backed up, and I put my petal on the gas and accelerated out of there. It started to chase me, so I pressed harder on the pedal. The hearty V8 pulled me out of there.

While I was driving past 120mph, I pulled out my Droid Razor and called my coworker, Agent Brian Port.

"Brian, you remember the killing from yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The murderer is a bear-type beast. I don't even know what to call it."

"Wait, so that nail-like claw we saw-"

"Yeah, it wasn't man-made, it was from a beast."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm driving past… 140 now with the side of my car thrashed."

"Okay, go to the office. I'll be there in 10."

"I'll be there in 2."

I hung up. I saw the exit sign, and swerved into the exit lane, barely missing the median. I turned right, and drove for 30 seconds. There I was, at my office, after having $5,000 worth of damage on my car.

I was with Maria, the head of our technical crew, zooming with the sattelite to my recent encounter when Brian crashed through the doors. He was breathing heavily.

"There are bloody drag marks from Sam's open door!"

We grabbed our guns, and exited the building. There it was, Sam by its side making a puddle of blood, staring me straight in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Beasts and Cops – Chapter 3Catch – Up

Sorry that it's been a while… The reasons were because I forgot about my stories doing other stuff. Plus, I've been working on my recently finished online health class.

So, for the 'Catch – Up', In the first chapter we were introduced to Agent Connor Brooks, who is part of the Welch County homicide investigation team. He's been working on a case where the victims were shredded and messed up beyond recognition.

In the second chapter, Agent Connor Brooks had his first encounter with The Beast. It then chased Connor to the station where, shortly after Connor arrived, took Sam, another homicide agent.

The Story

Sam moved a little and moaned, meaning he was still alive. Maria gasped when she saw the bear-like beast with copper-brown fur, black rough skin, thick long white tusks, and those horrific long sharp black claws. She glanced to Sam and back to the beast. She was still as a statue. Connor's eyes were glued to the beast's, in a stare off. Maria took a cautious step forward and the beast broke the stare and growled at her. Connor, as soon as the beast's attention was on Maria, aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet from the black police rifle ripped through the beast's thick fur and skin breaking apart as it went through its body. The beast threw its head back and screamed a blood-draining pained scream. It then brought its head down with its eyes wide and bloodshot. The white in its eyes made its pupil and iris stand out making Connor, Maria, and Brian shiver in fear. Brian then shot three shots from his black police handgun into its face.

Maria yelled that she needed to get to Sam, so Connor and Brian alternated their shots so that Maria could get to Sam without drawing any attention from the beast to her. She crouched and warily hugged the wall as she made her way to Sam with a medical kit slung over her shoulders. Once she reached Sam, she looked to the beast's side. She slowly reached her hand to her waist and gripped her black handgun. Connor saw this and yelled at Maria, "NO!" But it was to late. She had already shot into the beast's side and ruptured its left lung. It made an even worse blood-curling screech. As it looked down to Maria, Connor and Brian started to shoot at the beast wildly. Its attention didn't stray from Maria.

Then sirens could be heard far off. The beast stopped and lifted its head for better hearing. It lowered its head below its shoulders and its ears went limp. It then whimpered into the woods. Once out of site, Connor and Brian rushed over to where Maria started to treat Sam's wounds.

Sam's blood had stretched far out, mixing with the water. He had lost to much blood.

Connor thought back three years to when Sam joined the homicide team. He was very shy and always left his forensics reports on the team's desks when the team was somewhere else. He now was the jokester we heard he was from the sheriff's department. He cracked a joke at the smallest and biggest of occurrences. Now, while he lied on the parking lot in his own blood, he smiled up at us and said, "Hey, it looks like now you don't have to pay me back the forty dollars that you owe." That made Maria start to sob softly. His smile faded and he coughed up a little more blood.

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot first. Sam closed his eyes and let out a raspy, long breath and didn't take in another breath. The paramedics pushed us out of the way and started to feel his lack of pulse. They then started CPR and a third one came with an oxygen mask and a stretcher. After another round of CPR, the paramedics lifted him onto the stretcher and wheeled him away. The door shut on the ambulance and it started to speed away as more paramedics ran over to start assessing the three agents of the Welch County Homicide Investigation Team still breathing in the parking lot.


End file.
